


Mate Me

by Littlewildcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: The Stark Kingdom has fallen and the prince is requested to marry the heir of the Rogers Kingdom.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Joseph Rogers/Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Mate Me

Tony sighed as he felt his mom drape the shawl over his shoulders. His dad gave him a sad smile before kissing his forehead. They had lost. They had lost the war against the werewolves and now this was their punishment. The Stark vampire kingdom had been at war with the Rogers werewolf pack for the past year and it had been brutal. However recently it took a spur turn when they had captured one of their biggest military camps. The exact same camp where Rhodey and Pepper where stationed. He had cried when he heard it and his father had tried to comfort him, knowing it was a death sentence for his friends.  
However, a message came stating that they were willing to call a truce if they will be willing to break off Tony marriage to Rhodey and marry the Rogers heir instead. It was also promised that the Rogers heir will control the kingdom until he inherits the Rogers throne and then he will control both. It was a bit confusing as Tony hadn’t promised to marry anyone. So Howard and Tony agreed to save the captives even if it meant losing their kingdom.  
Tony looked at the long white dress that he was requested to wear and tried to figure out how it was lingerie as the box it came in had stated. It looked a lot like something is grandmother would wear.  
“ Just be glad he didn’t ask you to prance around with your ass hanging out.” Maria chided.  
“ Well if the sake of our people is going to depend on how I can please my future dog of a husband I think he might like to see the ass he is about to mount.”  
“ Don’t be so crass dear.”  
“ well that is what he probably wants. Just a good ass to mount.”  
Maria sighed and kissed Tony on his forehead.  
The door opened and a blonde omega came in. He was about average height and had a bow aligned across his back with his quiver of arrows.  
“ What is it,” Howard snapped. He did not like this deal and wanted everyone to know is displeasure. He didn’t want to sacrifice his son like a lamb for slaughter.  
“ We are ready for you.”  
Tony sighed as he followed the man, resigned to his fate.  
The walk wasn’t long to the bedroom but it felt like a death march. Waiting for them there were Rhodey, the current king and queen, their heir and some of the heir closest advisers.  
The man he was to bond with stood nervously by his mom, fidgeting with his fingers. His mom nodded at him and gently guided him to the bed so he could sit. Tony went to the other side and laid down. The blonde man looked at him and positioned himself similarly.

A red headed woman in the royal garb of the Rogers Family appeared at the end of the bed, “ With the consumption of this union, we hereby consummate our alliance.” She pulled a string attached to one of the four posters of the bed and a curtain came down. The blonde turned to him and rolled himself on top of him. He opened Tony’s robes d opened the lapels. Tony could have sworn he gulped and then pushed up  
His legs and spread them. Well at least this would be fast. He did not want to prolong this.

“ Oh thank the gods you have a vagina.” The blonde man sighed loudly.”

“Excuse me?” Tony hissed. What the hell was this stupid mutts problem. Yes vampires can have that part too.

He look sheepish as if he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Really? Let me see- ow Nat that hurt.” An unfamiliar voice said.

“ Then stop being stupid.”

“Well you’re not even second in command so you don’t have a right.” Another man said.

“And you do?”

“ You two stop bickering,” and see allow voice said Tony assumes was the king.

He didn’t hear his parents he could only  
Assume that Howard was probably boiling. 

Tony felt the blonde shift and rest his head between his legs.

“ what are you doing?” Tony asked.

The man looked at him confused. “ I’m going to lick it.”

“ Why?” There was no way in hell he was going to lick his privates.

“ Well I was told it makes your partner feel good.”

“ And who were these idiots because I would like to  
Meet them.” Tony said scandalized.

“ Uhhh...”

“ Exactly. Now please kindly remove your face from down there.”

“ Just let the man eat your pussy- ow!” The man who was arguing earlier said. 

Tony flushed and covered himself. 

“ You beast! how dare you talk about my son like that.”

“ Who you calling a beast you- ow Nat!”a voice whined again. 

“Pardon my son your majesty. His mouth runs from him at times.” 

The blonde sighed and looked at Tony. “ Are you fine with fingers?”

“ So you can claw me from the inside?” Tony seethed. 

“ Do we all have to be here? I don’t want my son’s wedding night to be a public spectacle.” 

“ I can make it feel good. I swear. I read about it.”

“ And that makes you some expert?” Tony huffed. 

“ Well I asked an expert and we went to you know.”

“Steven Grant Rogers where did you go,” a woman’s voice growled. The man looked terrified.

“ No where ma.” He said softly.

“ Did your brother take you the that brothel?” A deep voice snarled.

“ Hey hey Vixens is a respectable establishment and he only just watched- ow, dad.”

“ You idiot why did you take your brother to such a place. “

“ Come on hes not a pup and he wanted to know how to have sex.”  
The blonde blushed. “ Bucky shut up,” the blonde snapped.

Oh god he was marrying into this crazy ass family and they aren’t going to stop.

Tony gulped and grabbed Steve by the collar and pulled him forward to kiss him roughly.

Steve flinched and reared back.  
“ What now?” Tony snapped.

“ ummm... your fangs.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “ I’m not going to bite or poison you unless you piss me off. “

“ Well you don’t seem the most friendly.” 

Tony hissed at the voice but Steve’s growl drowned him out. “ All of you out!” He bellowed.

“ St-“

“ Don’t you dare lecture me now. All do you leave.”

It seemed he scared them enough that they all leave including his parents as well as Tony’s. 

Steve pulled back the curtains to reveal the empty room.

“ So...” Tony started. 

“Sorry about them. They are a bit much.” Steve apologized.

“ That’s fine.”

“ I guess we still have to do this...” Steve motioned to the bed.

“ yeah I guess.”

Tony Laid back and Steve began to crawl over him gingerly. 

Steve lowered himself down and balanced his weight over his forearms.  
“ How do you usually do this?”

Tiny rolled his eyes. “ You stick you dick in me.”

Steve. Huffed. “ I know that. I mean do you do it a different way.”

“ It’s not rocket science.”

“ It is...kinda... everyone likes different things.”Steve said as he pulled himself off of Tony. 

“ Jesus Christ. I know where there is going.” Tony muttered. He turned on his stomach and looked over his shoulder. “ Come at me big boy. Show me what you got.” Tony said as he wiggles his ass. Steve huffed a laugh  
and positioned himself behind him. 

“ Do I?”

“Don’t fucking finger me. Did that already. Don’t want your sharp as claws anywhere my Pussy.”

Steve made a face. “ Don’t call it that”

“That’s what it’s called. It’s a pussy. What you want me to call it a cunt?”

Steve rolled his eyes and slipped himself in.  
“ Oh god. You’re so bucking big. How are you this big,”

“ Well I think it’s genetic my dad is also...”

Tony turned around and glared, “ No we are not talking about your dads dick unless you want that dick inside me.”

Steve growled and pushed into Tony roughly. Tony mewled happily. 

Steve grabbed his hips and began to thrust into tony. Tony gasped as he felt the air punched out of him.

“ God... I don’t know you yet but if you keep fucking like that I’ll let you fuck me every night.”

Tony arched his back as he panted.  
“ Spank me.”

Steve faltered a bit. “ What?”

Tony snarled, baring his Fangs. “ I said fucking spank me.”

Steve gulped and patted Tony’s leafy ass check. “ Harder you Damn pussy.”Tony whined 

Steve delivered a stinging hit to his plump ass. Tony whined and moved backwards toward the hit. 

Steve pumped into him a few more times groaned as he came and felt his knot popped. Tony slumped forward at the same time as well. Steve guesses Tony might have came as well. 

“ I should have fucked you sooner.”

Steve huffed a laugh as he gently laid his weight over tony’s back. 

“ Get back here you asshole!” The door burst open and Bucky ran through the room and clamberedover Steve and Tony, followed by an irate Clint. 

“ I swear I didn’t know that was your wife! I wouldn’t have flirted with her if I knew!” 

Clint growled and ran after Bucky out the door again which swung closed behind them. 

The knotted couple both groaned let their heads fall into the bedding as they tried to Ignore the arguments from outside their door.

-/-

I’m looking for a Peter/tony fanfic where Tony calls Peter a slut in bed and has his feelings hurt but doesn’t say anything. He eventually tells Tony and Peter rides him in the end and slaps Tony which he likes.I cannot remember the name of the title. Thanks

Also looking for Stony fic where Tony is in love with Pepper but she grows tired of him so doesn’t allow him to court her anymore. So instead he marries Steve to make pepper jealous. Endgame stony. It’s a series.


End file.
